New kids
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: The result of a major obsession with HP and being bored at Dee's house. Cee and Dee and their brothers transfer to hogwarts and think that they are all that. Read and Review Thanks Dee and Cee.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: The result of a major obsession with HP and being bored at Dee's house. Plus we wrote this more then did our homework! Which is mostly why we failed... But yea, quite fun to write and funny... very funny. Oh and you can tell who me like! Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**The New Kids-Chapter 1 **

* * *

"Yep I think we should have never moved," Crystal said. Crystal was a 16 year old girl. She had long black hair and one blue eye and one green eye. 

"Well it's alright. After all the guys are okay," answered her friend Danielle who was a 17 year old girl with long reddish gold hair and the most bluest eye you have ever seen.

"Yeah that is a good thing!" the girls where on the train going to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry with there older brothers, Nate and Cody. Nate was 18 years old while Cody was still 17 but would be turning 18 in a few months. Danielle had just gotten done panting crystals nails.

"So do you think we'll get into much trouble as before? What do you think the school well be like?" Crystal asked the group.

"You can count us out on the trouble part. As for school no clue. Good thing we only have one more year. well you have two but it's still better then thing to eight we were go through." Nate said. They all cheered at the last part.

"I'm more worried about the teachers. Oh sorry Professors." remarked Danielle. "Plus if someone asked me to say 'Yes Professor' I'll jinxes them." Everyone laughed at that they know that she was an expert at any spell and could even make some of her own.

"I really hope that we don't have to take potions over. We all passed that with flying colors," Crystal said.

Just then the train came to a sudden stop. Danielle fell down and off the seat. "Well I guess we're there."

They got off the train to be meet by a rather old looking wizard who was waiting for them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm the headmaster here. Well you come with me and we will get you sorted..." He went on to say a lot about the rules and other useless stuff.

Cody was sorted into Ravenclaw, Nate in Slytherin, Crystal in Hufflepuff, and Danielle in Gryffindor. they were showed were there houses were and were told that they would start school tomorrow.

The next day at the breakfast table Danielle was sitting at her respective house table reading her school schedule. All three just happened to get seats facing hers. When they all finished reading they looked at Danielle. She knew why they were looking at her like that, they all had potions too.

On the other side if the table the trio were whispering, "Who is that Hermione? She looks to be about our age, do you know her?" Ron asked.

"Her name is Danielle she's in my dormitory she just moved here from somewhere," Hermione said pouring herself more pumpkin juice.

They looked at Danielle who was signaling someone at the Slytherin table. She pointed to the glass of pumpkin juice in front of her. He signaled to someone at the Ravenclaw table and he to a girl at Hufflepuff. All of them picked up there glasses and sipped the pumpkin juice. The boy at the Ravenclaw table made a sour look and swallowed it. The boy at the Slytherin table swallowed it but looked like he was about to through it back up. The girl at the Hufflepuff table spit the juice back into the cup. Then they looked at the new girl. She had spit the juice and hit some kid walking by. The kid stared to cry and ran out of the hall.

The other three started to laughing as she shouted an apology at the poor kid. The new girl shoot her them a evil look that made Harry think she belonged in Slytherin.

"We should be get going or we'll be late for potions," Hermione said snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "Come on, Harry."

At the class Danielle had a look of disappointment on her face 'Why do I have to take this class?' Danielle asked herself. 'I probably know more then the teacher.' The teacher, or at lest she thought it was the teacher, walked up and unlocked the door. The class filed in and toke there seats. Everyone was staring at her. 'Let them look' Danielle thought. Danielle walked up to the teacher and said "Hey, I'm the new student and I was wondering what you have done and stuff like that."

Everyone was stunned apposite no one said 'Hey' to professor Snape. Snape was equally stunned. When he recovered he said, "So we have yet another useless Gryffindor. Well take your seat. If this is to advanced for you..." Snape sneered at her. "You will have to get help from an another student. I suggest Draco." After this was done Snape turned to introduce her, "This is Ms. Danielle Wagner. She has just moved from..." Snape turned and looked at Danielle for an answer.

"It doesn't matter. You go right a head and start your teaching." Danielle said sweetly. She toke the seat in front of the three who had laughed at her.

"Alright class listen up," Snape said a lot of stuff that Danielle didn't listen to. "So class-" he broke off when Danielle's hand flow up in the air. "What is it Ms. Wagner?"

"Just thought you should know that it only 10g of wolfsban not 20g, that all." Danielle answered.

"No Ms. Wagner it is 20g thank you for your incorrect correction. Well now Class get to work."

"Yes Professor," the class chanted. Danielle slapped her hand to her face. It's going to be a long day. She looked up at the board and saw that she was indeed right it was 20g. Danielle made her potion in a trance. She was listening to the three behind her.

* * *

_**next chapter well be up soon. thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks Dee and Cee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: The result of a major obsession with HP and being bored at Dee's house. Plus we wrote this more then did our homework! Which is mostly why we failed... But yea, quite fun to write and funny... very funny. Oh and you can tell who me like! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The New Kids-Chapter 2**

* * *

"She said 'Hey' Hermione to Snape. What do you mean she shouldn't be in Slytherin?" Ron argued.

"She just seems to be smart, brave, and...well mean. So I'm sure that she was hard to place."

"But Hermione She spat all over Mel. She's still crying." Ron said spitting all over the desk himself.

"She's always crying Ron. Always."

"But Hermione..."

"Will you two shout it? God I swear you two are always in a row about one thing or another. Besides she can hear everything your saying," Harry decides to tell them before Ron said she looks like a murderer or something.

Danielle giggled and turned around and said, "You should get to know people before you insult them. Like my brother says 'Walk a mile in a persons shoes before you insult them that way you'll be a mile away and you'll have their shoes.'" Danielle smiled. "Don't put that in there."

Ron who had been about to pore some powered bat wings into his cauldron stopped. Hermione looked stunned. "Ron that could have exploded! You prat." and on they went. when the bell was about to ring Snape looked into her cauldron Again everyone fell silent. Slytherin where looking at each other with joy.

All he said was good job. There was nothing to yell about. He was almost disappointed. "Is the next class going to be more changing? This is really easy. To tell you the truth I went through like three potions teachers." The bell rang and Danielle muttered a few worlds and the whole class room was spotless.

In the hall Danielle had to walk through a group of Slytherins. When one of them yelled out and called her a mudblood, Danielle smiled and said "Yep," and kept walking. Her next class was Herbology.

In herbology, Danielle met up with Crystal at the door and they sat next to each other in class. Ron and Hermione where still fighting when the three walked in.

"And Crystal these are the ones I'm talking about. Ron, Harry, and Hermione. These two have been fighting for awhile so it's my guess id they fight all the time. But anyway this is my BBF Crystal.

"Well, sounds like you know almost everything about these people except, well everything," Crystal said.

"No, I learn a whole lot when they're insulting me behind my back." Danielle laughed that shut them up.

"Did I say sorry for them yet?" Harry asked as they sat down behind them.

"No but thanks now."

"So how was potions? Care of magical Creatures was so easy," Crystal said shutting the others out of the conversation.

"The same. I've never been to a class so easy before." Danielle replayed.

"Excuse me but where did you go to school before," Hermione asked?

"Salem magical academy, in America why?" Crystal said coolly

"Sounds like a great school. I begged mum and dad to let me go. I read all about it and researched it, but they didn't want me to go so far away from home." Hermione said.

Crystal warmed up at this "It's a hard school to get into." And with that they shut them out again

"Have you seen Nate or Cody yet? I saw Cody on the way here, he didn't see me though," Danielle said.

"Not yet. But I'm sure they'll have plenty to say about this dump," Crystal said.

"Hello, true Hogwarts students right behind you," Harry said. Disliking this person right away. Hermione and Ron looked offended.

"This schools okay," Danielle said.

"Don't lie. Nothing reminds me of home. I mean for gods sake it's made out of stone," she smiled at Danielle. "The train were scary enough, now cold wet walls. What next dungeons?"

"You obviously haven't been to potions," Danielle said.

"Oh no you aren't telling me that potions class is in a dungeon? You have to be kidding me," crystal said banging her head up against the table.

"Nate and Cody better have some stories to tell. I might listen for once," Danielle said and both girls laughed.

There was one empty seat by Danielle. It was taken by a boy. Hermione who sat behind him said, "Hi Neveile. You late again?

"Yes professor Snape made me stay after." He turned and looked at Danielle and Crystal, "Hi your the new girl right? My name is Neveile Longbotom." The boy held out his hand for Danielle to shake.

Danielle toke his hand, "Hey why did Snape hold you after? Sorry that's none of my business."

"No it's all right I mixed the wrong ingredients. In the end it was purple," He gave the girls a sheepish smile. Hermione, Ron and Harry were stunned. Neveile was one of the shyest people they knew.

"Crystal shut up," Danielle told her friend. "Nev this is Crystal. She's my best friend. Only problem is she lets her mouth run off." Danielle turned around and ask Harry and his friends, "You all said that I should be in Slytherin. Why? Is that bad?"

"Yes Slytherins are the meanest people on this earth. They are all trouble," Harry answered.

"Really?" Danielle had a look on her face that made Harry think twice before answering.

"Yes, they are pigs. And all they do is eat, sleep, and insult people who doesn't deserve it." Harry answered. This reminded her of something.

"Hmmm, and what's so bad about trouble? I think that it's the most funniest thing on the earth," Danielle said he was insulting Nate!

"Well...I don't know...Why so many questions?" Harry had no idea what he had said wrong but he knows he had said something. Just then the bell range Danielle got up and walked around the table to stand in front of Harry. Danielle lifted her hand and slapped Harry across the face. Then turned and walked away from them.

"What was that for," Harry asked Crystal who was laughing.

"You just insulted her brother. He's in Slytherin. She must like you or something other wise you would have a black eye to go with that red mark." With that crystal turned her back on them and walked away.

In the next class they were joined by the Ravenclaws. This was Danielle's favorite because they had to be the smart house. They still weren't as smart as Danielle but they were quicker to raise their hands at a teachers question. _Well Cody's lucky_ Danielle thought.

There wasn't anything really that interesting so Danielle tuned out the teacher. The next thing on her schedule was lunch. The whole group skipped and went outside to share their experiences.

"So the whole class was like 'Yes Professor' and I was about to walk out but then I remembered what Dumbledore said about detention, and forests, and hanging by the toes then decided to sit it out." Danielle explained. They all laughed. "Plus the teacher insulted me! He's all like 'If it's all to advanced for you, you'll have to get help form a student'. That was so insulting."

"Well I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way now. He probably jealous now. All your smarts." Nate said giving her a hug. They all joined in on a big group hug.

The four walked in to the entrance hall and sat down in a corner of the room. They sat and talked. When a blond boy walked out of the Great Hall. He saw Nate and came over.

"Nate, how goes it? I'm heading down to the dungeons, want to come?" The boy asked he was fallowed by two other boys that looked like there were the for body guard duty.

"Yeah, sure. Hey have you meet my sister yet?" Nate asked the blond boy.

"No I haven't," The boy held out a hand to Crystal.

Smiling Nate said, "Draco Malfoy this is my sister Danielle Wagner." Nate pointed to Danielle who was hardly visible sitting next to him and another boy. "This is my best friend Cody Roberts and his sister Crystal. Everyone this is Draco Malfoy."

"Okay, hi," Draco said. "Your lucky you got to start out with friends. When I first came all I had were Crabe and Goyle."

"Draco your in my potions class aren't you?" Danielle asked Draco.

"Really? Yeah I guess I am." Draco told her.

"Your the one who called me a mudblood. You should come up with better insults," Danielle told him and watched his face go red.

Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and seen Danielle sitting in the corner and walked up to her.

"So I was right you should be with his kind," Ron said.

"You want a black eye? It would be really fun to give you one," Danielle said faking a punch at his face. Cody, Nate and Crystal started to laugh and Hermione giggled under her breath. Harry didn't think this was funny. His face still hurt. Ron was to scared to laugh Harry couldn't laugh at Crabe when he tripped over his robes and fell because it hurt to much.

"Did you expect to get away with insulting my family? Well if you did you were wrong." Danielle had gotten up and jumped into Harry's arms and gave him a hug.

"Who did he insult?" Nate asked and eyed Danielle with a suspiciously.

"You," Crystal said.

"Is that the case? What did I tell you about defending me? No right just remember next time." Everything he said made the others laugh.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Crystal said. She punched Nate in the shoulder.

"You must have a good relationship. All my brothers and sister do when we get together in fight. Well Ginny scratches, but, yeah." Ron stared at Nate and Danielle

"Well must of the time I want to kill her but she's better at jinxes then I am." Nate told them squeezing Danielle's thought slightly, making them laugh again.

"Oh I'm sorry Nate this is Harry, Ron and Hermione. Guys this is my sort of brother Cody," Danielle pointed to the two boys. "And you know Draco right?"

"Yeah, Hey I'm sorry for insulting you. She warned me about getting to know people before insulting them. I should have listened to her." Harry said as he shock Nate's hand.

Danielle who was reading the notice board let out a squeal "Good thing I brought my broom then Cody Quiddich try out's are tonight." Danielle told him.

"Alright, Quiddich one good thing about this school." Cody answered.

"You play? What position?" Draco asked.

"Me, well I'm not that good. Everywhere I guess." Danielle answered.

Nate Cody and Crystal laughed. "She is a great seeker and Keeper," Nate answered for her.

"Well Potter, Weasly Looks like you have some competition." Draco drawled.

The bell rang and Danielle looked at Harry and Ron to see them turn white. She smiled and gave Nate and Cody a huge and ran off to get to class.

* * *

_Please Review, thanks to Sexi Silver for being the first and only to review for the first chappy._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: The result of a major obsession with HP and being bored at Dee's house. Plus we wrote this more then did our homework! Which is mostly why we failed... But yea, quite fun to write and funny... very funny. Oh and you can tell who me like! Enjoy!_

_disclaimer: dinnie, nate, crystal, and cody are ours! nobody else so far._

* * *

**The New Kids-Chapter 3**

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room Danielle sat at a table by herself. She had paper all over the place. Everyone turned when she let out a frustrated curse. 

Harry who was working on the potions essay from Snape went over to her. "Hey what's up? Homework getting to you?" Harry asked.

"I don't have any. Can i ask you something?" Danielle asked him.

"You don't have any? what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I finished it all. Well you listen to this and tell me what you think?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. Sure," he told her. He sat next to her while all the other guys in the room shot him dirty looks. Danielle turned around and to Harry's surprise there was a drum set. Danielle started to play. When she was finished everyone in the room was looking at them.

"So it's horrible isn't it? I always have Nate to help me." Danielle sighed She went back to the paper. Harry looked at it, it was all very compacted.

"No Danielle it was really good." Everyone it the common room where stunned.

"What thing you're banging on?" Ron asked.

"It's a drum set. Not one your used to seeing though this is a muggle one but it serves its purpose," Danielle told him

"Wow that was good. Who are you? I've never seen you before have I?" A girl asked Danielle.

"No I'm Danielle. I'm new here. Who are you?" Danielle held out her hand.

"My name is Ginny. I'm Ron's sister. "She shock Danielle's hand.

_I think I'm going to like her_ Danielle thought.

"DANIELLE!" Ron said loudly.

"What?" Danielle asked as she went back to add words to the song. "Hermione well you do me a fav? Go up and get my key board? I need to try this out with words." Hermione came back down with it and handed it over. "Thanks. Ron what do you want?"

"I asked how long have you been playing." Ron told he well he examined her drums.

"Not long. It's Crystal you should hear. I'm better at guitar and piano." Danielle said.

"Well do you think you could teach me how to play this thing?" Ron asked.

"I could try. Nate Cody Crystal and I had a band back home but we had to sell a lot of our stuff when we moved. Nate's the better teacher. Cody too." Danielle told him

"Yeah but there not in this house," Ron pointed out.

Harry who had returned to his paper said not looking at either one, "You could use the room of requirements." Still looking at his paper and shoveling a chocolate frog in his mouth, "I'm sure there could even be a piano if you thought hard enough." he looked up." Come to think of it, that sounds like a really good idea, I'm in." he went back to his paper. He had promised Mrs. Weasley he would try harder in school, but he was starting to turn into a Hermione.

"Good idea that's where we always practiced at our old school. Old room of requirements 7. ROR 7. Sound proof walls, ear plugs for the beginners, and plug in for the good old electric guitars." Danielle said walking over and sitting next to Ginny on the couch.

"Great when can we start?" Ginny asked.

"Ah you can't play your to small." Ron told Ginny. Ginny started to pout.

"Are you her daddy. She can learn in fact who all wants to learn?" Everyone in the room raised their hand.

"Shit, alright then listen up," She decided she would make them put there name on a sheet of paper and what instruments they wanted to learn and there year.

6-Ron Weasley- Guitar

6-Harry Potter-Guitar

5-Ginny Weasley-Piano

2-Linnean Cant-Piano

6-Hermionie Granger-drums

6-Nevielle Longbottom-drums

Everyone else thought it would cut in to their schedules too much. These were some of the people in DA. They were use to working extra hard.

"I think the drums make a guy look sexy." Danielle told Nevielle. Already knowing his power over girls but shyness.

And with that, the list changed to look like this

6-Ron Weasley- Guitar Drums

6-Harry Potter- Guitar Drums

5-Ginny Weasley-Piano

2-Linnean Cant-Piano

6-Hermoine Granger-Drums

6-Nevielle Longbottom-Drums

6-Dean Thomas-Piano

"Alright Ginny, Linniean and Dean you'll be with me. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Nevielle you'll be with Crystal. Nate can over see because no one picked Guitar and Cody can only play piano and he has a great voice," She kept on talking but Ron and Harry weren't listening.

"I thought she was going to teach the Drums. I don't want this Christa to teach me drums," Ron's said.

"...And we can have our first meeting tomorrow after classes," Danielle started but was cut off by Ginny.

"We can't have it during class. the room of requirement isn't allowed to students," She told Danielle.

"What? Why?" Danielle asked as she sat down from walking around the room the whole time she had been talking.

"I don't know why. But we heard of it from Dobby the house elf." Hermione said taking a chocolate frog from Harry who was about to shove it in his mouth and shoved it in her own.

"Oh...Everyone was welcome in our room of requirements." Danielle said." Where is the Slytherin common room? I'll just apperate there and ge..." Everyone in the room was looking at her again. Even Harry had looked up from his paper. "What?"

"You can apperate?" Ron asked mouth open wide with curiosity.

"Oh damn I forgot that you can't apperate on school grounds. Well that's in a Hogwarts a history Has it changed?" Danielle asked.

"You've read a Hogwarts a history?" Hermione gaped at her. Then a smile spread across her face, "Have you read The Revised Addition of Hogwarts A History?"

"A duh who hasn't?" Danielle was stunned. They all went to this school. How could they not want to know how it came to be?

"We've all read it," Ron lied. "Ah we just, eh, thought it was cool for you to read it because, um, you just, hmm, got here?" after this was said Ron heard Hermione tut.

"Oh," Danielle said. All she could think to say.

"Yeah," Harry said and got back to his paper

"No," Herminie said after a bit. "You still can't apperate on school grounds."

"Danielle... I was wondering instead of drums do you think...um...This Cody guy would maybe give me some voice lessons?" Nevielle asked then blush. "My Gran always said that i had a great voice."

"Sure Nev, Cody loves to help already gifted people sing."

"Ron I'm going to bed are you guys coming?" Harry asked finally setting down his paper.

"Bed sounds great. I'll see you all tomorrow." Danielle got up and yawned then stretched. "Good night."

_

* * *

Please read and review and thanks again Sexi Silver!_


End file.
